Babysitting
by Sheerios
Summary: Shyward/Babysitterella. A cute story of a girl with a crush on a quiet boy who just happens to move onto her street. When she is asked to babysit his little sister over the summer, how can she refuse? Edward Cullen isn't good at social situations and is blatantly unaware of his good looks and silent charm. Can Bella coax him out of his shy shell? ExB/Lang/OOC/Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello, dear readers. As you may know I have returned to the Fanfiction world of writing from my long Hiatus. I have been continuing my old fic "The Monster" for a few days but decided it was time to start another fic, because I have a fresh idea and it might help me continue my other story. **

**I hope you don't find the plot too clichéd, but I want to take my own twist on Shyward and Babysitterella. ****Chapters will be shortish for now as I have three essays to write for my classes :( **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Chapter 1***

**BPOV**

I watched with an inward sigh as Edward Cullen shuffled into the classroom. He was, in one word, gorgeous.

His tufty copper hair stuck up at all sorts of angles which gave him an edgy look. I knew he was far from edgy though, even with his smouldering green eyes, lips to die for and a jaw that had every girl in the school drooling. Edward Cullen was one of the shyest boys I had ever met. No, correction, he was the shyest boy I had ever met. I had hardly heard him utter one word the in the year I had sat with him in my English class.

Yes, I was lucky enough to be sat beside this god of a boy for four hours per week. It was heaven enough for me.

He was never rude, but he made no effort to speak to me, or to anyone else for that matter. Looking at his work though, he was brilliant at the subject. I stole a few glances at his creative writing and poetry now and again when he got up to sharpen his pencil at the front of the classroom. A weird thing about Edward Cullen - he always writes in pencil, never a pen. I was convinced he was some sort of genius, modern-day Shakespeare. His language was beautiful, haunting and all sorts of amazing, not to mention he had such elegant, old fashioned handwriting to accompany his words.

Today, he was wearing black jeans, a faded band t-shirt and a pair of tattered black converse. His simple style added to his edgy look but still managed to make him look beautiful and adorable all at the same time. His wide innocent eyes were gazing at the floor as he walked to his seat and sat down, dumping his bag on the floor. He looked dishevelled and slightly irritated. It was Monday morning, who could blame him?

I was pretty sure I looked a right train-wreck this morning as I had barely had time to brush my hair, clean my teeth and down a glass of orange juice before hurtling out the door to arrive at school on time.

Everyone looked the same on a Monday morning; rushed and tired. The class was sleepy as the teacher called the register. I liked this part as Edward had to speak and it was one of the rare times I heard his velvety voice.

"Here," He would utter softly whenever his name was called. It caused tingles in my stomach like no other.

The lesson passed slowly that morning and Edward was seemingly distracted by something far off out the window, which wasn't like him. He was usually so focused on his work. I found myself doodling silly cartoons in the margin of my notepad to distract myself from ogling Edward too much.

So, as you have probably guessed; I have a huge crush on this boy. The problem? He is so blatantly unaware. It's not even as though I can class him as a classmate because he has never really spoken to me.

The lesson ends and Edward is already up and out the door on the bell as usual. He can move like lightening.

When I get home, I get a bit of a shock to see that none other than Edward Cullen's mother is standing on my doorstep. I live in a small town called Forks in Washington and everyone knows everyone, even if you don't speak to them.

My father, Charlie, was looking a bit flustered as Esme Cullen chattered to him easily, her expression bright and happy.

"Hello, Bella!" She called when she saw me walking up the driveway, my backpack bumping against my hip with every step.

"Hey, Mrs Cullen," I responded with a smile. Esme beamed before turning back to face my father.

"Such a lovely daughter you have Charlie. I hear from my Edward that she's a charming young lady," She praised fondly, her eyes alight with sincerity. Charlie blushed a little and cleared his throat.

I nearly choked.

Edward Cullen talks to his Mom about me? Not to mention he told her I was charming!

_Swoon!_

"Did you hear Bella? We're going to be neighbors!" Esme told me excitedly. "We've moved in just a few doors down so I hope we can all be friends," She went on, smiling at Charlie and then to me. Charlie nodded solemnly and gave me a half smile.

"It's all so exciting, moving house," She breathed, "And you can help Edward take the bus!" She crooned.

_Oh god. Kill me now._

I barely knew this boy and I doubted he would like it if I had to walk him to the bus stop and baby him like I was some sitter.

"Uh...yeah…great," I replied, trying to remain enthusiastic and quickly slapped on a fake smile.

Esme smiled wider.

"Thank you Bella, he was really worried about that. You know, taking the bus. He used to just walk to and from school when we lived in our old house, but he can't possibly walk to school now," She sighed and shook her head. "Still, he has a nice girl like you to help him,"

"Bella's a good kid," Charlie added in fondly, scratching his moustache idly.

Suddenly, a little girls voice called out from somewhere up the road.

"Mommy!" It rang out. "I want Mommy!" It demanded, the voice getting closer.

A little girl suddenly tottered round the corner, donned in a blue winter fur coat and matching velvet booties. Her raven coloured hair stuck up adorably as she ran up to Esme.

"Hey my little Alice," Esme cooed, stooping to pick her up. Alice giggled delightedly and hugged Esme hard.

Esme has a daughter? This was a first for me and even Charlie looked a bit disgruntled.

_So that meant Edward has a little sister?_

At that moment, Edward himself rounded the corner, out of breath and blushing.

He immediately saw me and halted, his breaths stuttery and shaky.

"Oh, hello Edward. Did she outrun you sweetie?" Esme said gently to her son.

He merely nodded, his flushed face angled towards the floor.

"Oh hey, Bella said she would help you take the bus tomorrow, isn't that great honey?" Esme went on, clearly embarrassing him a little as he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and grimaced.

"Yeah," He said quietly. He then turned and walked back round the corner. I watched him walk away, his lanky figure seeming to hunch over slightly. I felt a pang in my chest as I realised he probably hated me now, for embarrassing him by just standing in my own driveway with his mom.

"Sorry, he's just shy," Esme cut in with a fond laugh as she cuddled Alice close. "He's a good boy though," She added pointedly at Charlie who looked a little stunned.

"I've no doubt that he is Mrs Cullen," Charlie said.

"Well, better go get this one her dinner. She's forever eating!" Esme sighed, but with fondness in her voice.

"Spaghetti!" Alice demanded, her little fists tugging at Esme's long caramel locks.

"See you tomorrow Bella," Esme said as she walked down the driveway and round the corner, smiling at me over her shoulder.

_Talk about an awkward way to end the day._

"Well, Bells, you got yourself a job," Charlie said after a few moments, amused expression on his face. He leaned against the doorframe to the house donned in his Police Chief uniform as he had just got home from work before I came home.

"What?" I asked with a frown.

"You'll see tomorrow, Mrs Cullen wants to see you after school. That's why she was here," He said, infuriatingly mysterious and secretive.

"Great," I huffed and went inside to shower and tried not to dwell on the fact that Edward Cullen lived literally round the corner from me now.

I thought about how he would act tomorrow. Would he be angry that I needed to baby him on the bus? Would he talk to me? Would he try to avoid me? I hoped he wouldn't be too annoyed with me. It wasn't really my choice, after all, to do this. Esme had kind of dug me into the hole herself.

One thing was certain though, I definitely wouldn't be bored with my crush living around the corner.

Maybe this would be my chance to get to know him properly? _Fate certainly has something in store,_ I thought to myself as I slid into my bed that night and quickly fell asleep, dreaming about green eyes and a lanky, awkward boy clad in black skinny jeans.

.

.

.

.

.

**So what do you guys think? Too boring? Too weird? Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you to those who have followed/reviewed/faved this little fic so far. I have thought about the plot and where I want it to go and I have a pretty good idea so just stick with me okay? As I mentioned in the last chapter, the length of chapters depends on how much time I have and they will most likely be short and sweet for now as I have essays to write for my classes. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Chapter 2* **

**BPOV**

Early the next morning I got up and fixed myself a bowl of Fruit Loops and settled myself on the faded couch in the front room to watch some early morning TV. I decided on some outdated kids show to calm my nerves.

_I had to take Edward Cullen to school today._

I still couldn't quite believe he had moved in just around the corner and was so close, yet still so out of my reach. His mother was lovely though, and from what I knew she had some sort of job for me. I finished my cereal and washed up the bowl and spoon carefully in the sink before grabbing some fresh clothes from the laundry hamper and rushed into the bathroom to change. I made sure to style my hair properly and clean my teeth thoroughly before sighing at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Edward would never fancy someone who looked like a scarecrow everyday.

Charlie had already gone to work hours ago so I had nothing to do but sit and worry myself silly over what to say to Edward when he got here.

Should I say hi? Should I just smile politely and lead him to the bus without a word? Should I negotiate any sort of conversation with this boy?

I had no clue.

Having no idea what music he was into, what food he liked or what his favourite movie was wasn't helping to strike any conversation starters into my brain.

I sighed and switched off the TV and glanced at the clock. It was nearly eight o'clock and I hoped Edward would get here soon as the bus came at half past and I liked to be at the bus stop early.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind, there was a quiet, timid knock at the door. I bolted out into the hall and took a deep breath, knowing the boy I was practically head over heels for was on the other side of the door, probably pursing his lips adorably like he always did when he was nervous.

_Just open the door, you moron, before he thinks you've ditched him!_

There on my front porch stood Edward Cullen in all his early morning glory. Today he was wearing light blue jeans and a simple navy sweater. His hair was messier than usual, as if he had slept on it funny or had been running his hands through it a lot.

_Oh, if only I could run my hands through those soft looking locks…_

I blushed at my inappropriate thoughts as Edward cleared his throat a little, nudging his backpack up his shoulder a little and shifted from foot to foot.

"Uh…hi…morning, um….two secs," I rambled out, cursing my awkwardness and turning to grab my own bag from under the coat rack and swung it over my shoulder.

Edward looked at the floor, a light blush covering both his beautifully pale cheeks. I resisted the urge to caress his face and stepped out onto the porch beside him, locking the door behind me.

"Ready?" I asked.

Edward merely nodded. I internally sighed. This would be a long day. I walked down the steps and led Edward to the bus stop, trying to think of something intelligent to say to him other than _"You're fricking gorgeous just kiss me already,". _

Totally inappropriate, Bella.

Edward shuffled along dutifully beside me, keeping up with my pace easily. His long legs probably ached to walk faster but my short limbs weren't great at long strides. We reached the bus stop and found an empty space to stand and wait while the other students chattered and laughed around us.

Edward stuck his hands in pockets like any typical boy and gazed at the floor. I wished I could see his eyes properly but distracted myself by reading the bus timetable sign that stuck out of the ground next to the bus stop.

I felt a hand nudge my arm after a few minutes and turned my head to see a blushing Edward open his mouth a few times hesitantly.

"Uhm…what time does the bus come at?" He uttered softly, barely audible to me, let alone anyone else standing close by. I was momentarily stunned as he had never directly addressed me. Actually, I was kind of worried he was silently stabbing me in his mind for even standing near him but he sounded polite enough and there was no malice in his soft voice.

"Usually turns up about half past eight," I replied, trying not to meet his penetrating gaze. For a boy who was so shy, he had the most sincere, knowledgeable eyes I had ever known. Pools of green that seemed to see right through anything.

Edward nodded in a silent thanks and turned his head away again. I realised how close his body was to mine now and fought the urge not to grab his hand. He looked terrified, being around so many strangers in such a limited space. I felt slightly protective of him, like he was a small child that needed support and comfort on their first day of school.

_God, I was pathetic. _

He was probably fighting very hard inside not to punch me in the face for being so awkward. The sky was grey and bleak, matching my mood as the bus pulled up to the stop.

**…**

School was torture all day as it was the one day in the week I didn't have English, so I didn't see Edward all day as he was in none of my other classes. My friends, Angela and Jessica, teased me about Edward moving onto my street and my obsession with him.

"Honestly Bella, I bet you even know what color underwear he's wearing," Jessica giggled at lunch. I nudged her hard with my elbow and she laughed harder. Angela grinned a little too.

"It's kind of cute though, and we all have crushes on somebody," Angela said comfortingly, ever the peace maker. "You like Mike, Jessica, and I have my eyes on Ben Cheney from my Physics class," Angela sighed dreamily. I smiled as Jessica blushed and glanced over at Mike's table on the other side of the cafeteria.

Mike Newton was in our year, blonde haired and a bit of a player but Jessica liked him almost as much as I liked Edward. Mike's mother owned an outdoor gear and tackle store in town and was known for her motor mouth. Ben Cheney was a mixed race, intelligent boy that was in most of Angela's classes. Both of them were very smart and could easily get into the best colleges around when they graduated high school. Ben seemed like a nice guy; genuine and not too cocky although he was part of the "popular crowd" at Forks High School.

Lunch ended and I went to my last classes of the day, a feeling of slight dread and hope fluttering in my stomach. I would have to guide Edward to the bus as he maybe didn't know where it sat waiting at the end of the day. The final bell rang and I shot out of the class, heading towards the bus to wait for Edward. I was in a slight daze as I neared the bus and didn't take any notice of the people milling round me, eager to get home.

"Hi,"

"ARGHH!" I screamed and whirled round to be faced with Edward who stumbled back a bit at my ourburst. He had came up behind me, obviously coming from the Science block as he had to go round the bus to get to me in the parking lot.

Everyone turned to stare at me like I was some nutter and whispered amongst themselves about the psycho girl that was standing outside the bus.

_Great. _

I blushed red immediately and Edward lowered his head.

"Sorry," He offered with an apologetic tone to his voice. He sounded so sincere and embarrassed so of course I forgave him immediately.

I struggled to calm my breathing after the shock he had given me and nodded. I then walked up the steps of the bus and sat down, slouching a little and sticking my earphones in for the ride home. Edward sat in an empty seat behind me. I felt bad that I hadn't offered to sit by him yet.

I remembered I would need to stop by at Esme's house to ask about this job she wanted to offer me and sighed.

We got off at our stop, Edward keeping up easily with my quick pace as I hurried on to his house.

"Uh…I need to talk to your mom so I'll see you tomorrow?" I said as we got to his front door and he put his hand on the handle, his long fingers tensing around it. He turned to look at me with those beautiful eyes and his lips twitched as though he might grant me a smile, but he quickly lowered his gaze and opened the door, gesturing for me to come in.

"Bella!" Esme called as soon as she saw me walk into the Cullen's front room.

"So nice to see you again hun," She went on and stood up from where she was sitting on the sofa. Edward had disappeared up the stairs the minute he had walked in.

"Hi, Mrs Cullen,"

"Esme,"

"I'm sorry?"

"Please, call me Esme," She smiled brightly.

"Okay," I agreed with an easy smile in return.

"Okay, so I wanted to ask you a huge, huge favour Bella," She said, suddenly seeming a bit apprehensive.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied, not sure where this was going.

"Well, I'm going on a trip to visit my mother who lives in Phoenix over the summer and I was wondering if you could maybe babysit Alice for me?"

"Yeah, I can do that," I said immediately, trying to hold back my surprise. Anyone who knew me knew that I wasn't too keen on children, but Alice seemed quite cute. Plus she was Edward's sister so how could I refuse?

"The thing is, I would need to stay there for a few weeks as my mom is sick and needs a few medical things taken care of. Of course you can sleep here, we have a spare room. I know it's a huge ask..." She said rambled on nervously.

I considered the offer and decided it would be good to help out but…where would Edward be during this? Surely he could babysit his own sister? Would I need to babysit him too? _Oh god._

"I don't mean to sound…rude…but what about Edward?" I frowned a little, confused as hell.

"Well…" Esme started, "Edward isn't very…good at handling Alice-" and she thought I would be any better at it! "-and he would need some help. He would be in his room most of the time so he wouldn't bother either of you. I know it sounds petty, but I really don't think he could handle Alice for a few weeks. I know you are both responsible though, you two being seventeen and all, and your dad said he will help out with her if she gets too much for you both," She continued, wringing her hands nervously in front of her.

"Yeah, I mean I would love to help," I smiled, "I'm just wondering why you asked _me_?" I laughed a little nervously, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

Esme grimaced, "Not many people…like us around here…and I know that you're a good, kind girl. You've always been polite to my Edward and I have a lot of respect for you. Some people just don't understand him," She sighed softly, sadness in her eyes for her socially awkward son. I nodded, feeling bad for him too.

"Plus you're the chief's daughter; I know I can trust you. Alice is a really easy little girl to look after as long as you feed her lots and maybe paint with her every so often?" Esme laughed fondly. I smiled in agreement.

"Thank you so much, Bella, I know it's a bit rude of me to ask you to take time out of your vacation but I would really appreciate it and I would pay you well for it, I promise,"

"Oh, there's no need to pay me," I waved her off. She shook her head.

"No, no, of course I'll pay you - it's a big job, looking after a little child night and day," Her tone left no room for negotiation so I just nodded and smiled.

"Alright then," I sealed the deal. Esme smiled, relief clear on her face. She must want someone watching over Edward too if she wanted someone to watch Alice while he was in the house.

I kind of felt excited - I would get to babysit my crushes sister and sort of live in the same house as him, for two weeks!

_Squeal! _

Esme showed me out after that, hugging me tightly as a silent thank you. I straight went home to be greeted with Charlie who was lying on the couch watching a game with a beer in his hand.

"Hey did you get everything sorted with Esme?" He asked when he saw me walk in. I shut the front door and hung my coat on the coat rack by the door and kicked off my shoes.

"Yep, she asked me to babysit Alice over the summer while she visits her mom in Phoenix. Is that alright?" I asked him, knowing he knew about the arrangement but wanting to remain respectful to Charlie and include him of my decisions.

"Yeah sure kid, it will be good for you," He said and took a sip of his beverage. "But no funny business with this son of hers," He suddenly went stern and his eyes narrowed. "I'll be checking in on you both, so be warned,"

"Dad," I groaned. "I'm not…like that. And neither is he. Besides, Edward stays in his room most of the time and doesn't even like me so don't worry. I can always come home to sleep if that makes you feel better? I'm sure he can cope overnight with his own sister," I rolled my eyes, keeping up my façade of not liking Edward in front of my father. Charlie nodded in approval.

"Sounds like a plan. I don't want you in a house alone with a boy at night, no matter what the circumstances," He grumbled. I smiled fondly - same old protective Charlie.

"Well…I'm gonna go do some homework," I mumbled and walked towards the stairs. That last comment was really key for me to go upstairs, lie on my bed and think about what happened today. I lay down gently on my bed and stuck my earphones in. I turned up the volume and wondered what Edward was doing right this second. Was he thinking about me like I was about him?

_Probably not_, I thought with a sigh and closed my eyes, letting myself get lost in the music.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, so that was a longer chapter than I expected but there you go! I'm glad it's Friday as I can no relax, even though I have tons of essays to write. I hope you all had a good week. I hope I made it better by updating this story ;) **

**Leave me your thoughts, I would appreciate it. **


End file.
